


Behind Sliding Doors

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [9]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Elevator Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvey have elevator sex. Shameless smut. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Sliding Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written as a comment fic for [this cap](http://suitscaps.tumblr.com/post/99720242247).
> 
> For naias, because she wanted it. *g*
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

If there's one thing Harvey desperately hopes for, _one thing_ , it's that the elevator will arrive quickly. Okay, there are actually two things he hopes for right now – the elevator arriving _right this second, goddammit_ , and the elevator being empty. The latter isn't something he hopes for because of himself, it's not even something he wants for Mike, but for whoever might be inside the cabin and who might just get _a little_ more than they've bargained for.

Because he's not sure he'd be able to hold back, to keep his hands off of Mike even if Jessica were in the elevator with them. Not after that seemingly endless staring match he and Mike have been caught up in for the past ten seconds or so. 

The former, though, is something he desperately hopes for, wishes for, _needs_ for himself – and for Mike, of course, because he knows, he just _knows_ that Mike is thinking the same things that are running through his own mind right now. 

_Harvey's dick in Mike's ass._

_Harvey's teeth digging into the sensitive skin of Mike's throat._

_Mike's fingers tangled in Harvey's hair._

_A few quick and dirty thrusts._

_Coming._

_Oh god—_

Harvey is painfully hard in his trousers and without breaking eye contact he knows that Mike is, too. He knows how wet Mike gets and how slippery with pre-come when he's aroused like that, and he forces his breathing to remain even and calm while he imagines his fingers wrapping around Mike's rock-hard cock. He slowly breathes through his mouth, his lips slightly parted, and for a brief moment, his tongue darts out and runs over his lower lip.

Mike shifts the tiniest bit and Harvey bites back a moan. He pictures Mike throwing his head back, mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes squeezed shut and his palms flat against the elevator's wall. He imagines his hand covering Mike's mouth, helping him to keep quiet while he thrusts into Mike once more, _just one more time—_

When Mike shifts again, Harvey inhales sharply and clenches his jaws. He balls his hands into fists and swallows thickly. He watches Mike's face blush, he can actually watch how it turns a faint shade of red and he can hear Mike's breathing quicken.

Mike blinks and lowers his head. He bites his lips and when the elevator arrives with a soft chime, he looks up and locks eyes with Harvey again.

Harvey reaches for Mike's arm and manhandles him through the opening doors. He has Mike pressed against the wall of the cabin and his tongue down Mike's throat before the doors slide shut again.

"The way you look at me," he murmurs into the kiss. "The way you look at me—"

After that, everything happens even faster than he'd thought it would – except for the doors sliding shut. They seem to take forever to close behind them and Harvey groans impatiently, watching the gap between them narrow from the corners of his eyes.

Mike's hands cup his ass and pull him in closer. His dick is pressing against Mike's through their clothing and Mike moans low in his throat when Harvey reaches for the emergency button and the elevator comes to a halt again almost immediately after it has started to move. 

"Come on, come on, _come on_ ," Mike mutters against Harvey's lips and his hands are between their bodies all of a sudden, hastily undoing Harvey's button and zipper. Only when Mike's trousers drop to his knees and Harvey's hand is wrapped around Mike's cock in his boxer briefs does Harvey realize that his own hands must have done the same thing.

Mike hisses at the sensation of skin against skin and his hips buck into Harvey's touch of their own accord. "Come on, Harvey, come on," Mike urges again and turns around, pushing his boxers down as well. " _Come on—_ "

Harvey quickly sucks on his fingers, coating them with saliva, and brings them between Mike's cheeks.

Mike curses under his breath all the way through Harvey's cursory and messy preparation, pushing back against Harvey's fingers constantly, drawing him in deeper and deeper with every thrust of his hips.

When Harvey frees his dick from the confinement of his trousers and underwear, for a moment there he thinks he'll come before he's even inside of Mike. Mike looks just _so_ good, so _tempting_ , so _fucking hot_ like this – trousers and boxers pooling around his knees, his face all flushed and slightly sweaty, his lips glistening and swollen and red, panting against the back of his right hand, fisting his cock with his left. 

"Harvey, fuck, _come on_ ," Mike coaxes breathlessly and Harvey positions himself, pushing the tip of his dick against Mike's entrance.

"Fuck," Harvey moans when he buries himself in Mike's tight heat. "Oh, fuck—" He reaches around Mike's body and pries Mike's hand away from his cock. Stilling completely inside of Mike, he reaches for Mike's other hand as well and brings both of Mike's hands over his head, crossing them at the wrists. He presses them against the wall of the elevator and runs his palm down Mike's arms. "Like this," he breathes against Mike's hot and sweaty neck. "Like this—"

He grips Mike's hips tightly and thrusts into him a couple of times, harsh, quick thrusts that make Mike's breathing hitch. 

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Mike hisses when Harvey takes hold of his cock. "God, yeah—"

It doesn't take long after that. Harvey bites down on Mike's shoulder _hard_ when Mike twitches in his fist, when he feels Mike's hot release spilling over his fingers, and he empties himself a couple of seconds later, spurting deep into Mike's shaking body. 

Mike sags against him when their climax ebbs and Harvey's knees threaten to give in. He has to gather everything that's left of his strength to keep both of them upright, pulling Mike tightly against his chest. For a few breathless moments they stay like this and Harvey can feel himself softening in Mike's all-encompassing warmth. 

He finally slips from Mike's body and they quickly clean each other off at least a little with a handkerchief Harvey pulls from his pocket. Still trying to catch their breaths, they pull up their boxers and trousers and tuck themselves back in and Harvey pushes the button again and the elevator starts to move.

"How do I look?" Mike asks hoarsely, running his hands through his hair.

"Fucked," Harvey grins and smoothes his hands over the lapels of Mike's jacket. "Thoroughly fucked."

"God, your lips," Mike whispers and runs his thumb over Harvey's lower lip. "They're so—"

Harvey pulls Mike in for a quick kiss. "Hmmm," he hums. "Let's get home." He kisses Mike again and quickly exits the elevator once the doors slide open, turning his head back as he walks. "I'm far from done with you."

Mike straightens his back, takes a deep breath and follows Harvey into the garage, a satisfied smile on his lips.

~fin~


End file.
